


serenitea; witch!lance

by callmebrat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy AU, Spirit Keith, Witch AU, Witch Lance, hbd story, klance but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebrat/pseuds/callmebrat
Summary: serenitea- as in Serenity: noun, plural serenities1. the state of quality of being serene, calm, or tranquil; serenenessorigin of serenity > late Middle English> Latinrelated forms > sereneness - noun;hbd story - yes I'm a sucker for Lance, so this is a happy birthday story for himthe name of the story is a joke. the story alone is a joke lolalso, its not a klance shipping story.and second also, i will maybe write another part of this sometime later (maybe keiths bday??)





	serenitea; witch!lance

I was sitting in my living room, watching fairy lights I made. They were just stupid candles floating under the ceiling, but they were nice and warm. The vax sometimes dripped down on the floor, but I didn't care, I would clean it later. I know I should be studying, but I'm not sure, what I wrote in my notebook because I couldn't read it after myself. I squinted my eyes and tried to recognize few runes and compositions for my exams, but - to be honest - my fairy lights were more interesting.

It was a simple spell, just try to remember floating candles from Harry Potter movies. I flicked my eyes to the window, where was simple coffee pot, a china cup, and a sugar bowl. The coffee pot was empty and clean, so I decided to make another one. I really loved to brew coffee (or tea, if there were cold days), it was calming. Oh, and also, my kind of roommate liked coffee as much as he liked to annoy my life. That was another thing.

I don't remember my mom telling me while teaching me my first spells, that spirits can be that much annoying. Yes, my roommate was a spirit. Standing up, I stretched and walked to the window sill, taking the pot and going to the kitchen. I just snapped my fingers, whispering another spell and lights went on. It was easy to live as a witch, but you had to be hidden. Always. There was no way to just go somewhere and live with normal people. But I got used to it. I started brewing new coffee when something startled me off.

"You never told me your name and we live here together for almost a year," said similar voice and I just sighed. _He. Was. Annoying._

But I tried to stay calm. My mom always said that the best fighters are never angry, and I tried to follow her words. She was also saying that ' _When you do the right thing, you get the feeling of peace and serenity associated with it. Do it again and again._ ' but I don't think that these words were her words. Maybe she read it somewhere before, who knows.

"I'm Lance," I snickered, still trying to stay calm, pouring water into the pot. "And you?" I asked because it was polite, right?

"Keith," he answered and I felt the coldness in his voice. I finished brewing and took the pot back to the living room. It had to be on the window sill because I knew the spirit, Keith, likes to sit there. "Nice to meet you, Lance," he said while following me. "And thanks for the coffee. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm going back to studying," I answered, and sat down to my laptop and lots of papers again.

Keith knew, that I knew. He loved coffee I brewed, sometimes he changed into a black cat and cuddled me until I felt better. Sometimes he just sat as a cat near me, watching me. Sometimes he floated around the room, helping me with my runes and compositions. And I was glad. If it wasn't him, I wouldn't get through the first year of school.

"You know, Lance," Keith started, floating around me. "I helped you many times with your homework and exams, you made coffee for me, but... Why I never asked your name?" he laughed a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because you were a cat most of the times? And if you excuse me, I need to study," I answered and just waved my hand to get rid of him.

"Okay, okay..." he disappeared, but I knew he's still in the house, just in my bedroom, watching the stars. Maybe it was calming for him, maybe he was remembering his old life, I don't know.

" _Okay, stop distracting yourself, Lance. Just ten more minutes of studying, then you're going to sleep,_ " I told myself. And as I said, I did.

The next morning I woke up just to see black cat cuddled between my feet. He was cute, I admit it, his hair was soft, and he was purring. I got up, quietly, and walked to the bathroom to do my morning hygiene. After that, I went to the kitchen, made myself a cup of coffee and breakfast. The coffee pot was empty and the cup there was clean, washed. I smiled and tried to put all my things into my bag while holding my cup of coffee.

Keith, still as a cat, walked to the living room, yawned and meowed, but I didn't really care, I had to go to school.

"I'm sorry, Keith, but you have to do it yourself. I'm off," I said to him, quickly putting on shoes and a jacket, ruffling my hair one more time and ran from the door. Since it was prohibited to use spells, when someone could see us, I had to go by my feet or by bus. I don't mind, it's better than to make spells and annoy other people, right? A spell for warming the water, or a spell for turning on the lights, those were allowed, so I used them as much as possible.

While running to school, I accidentally bumped into someone and immediately fell on my butt.

_Sereneness, Lance, sereneness. Stay calm, be nice..._

I looked up and saw Keith. Wait, what? And why?

"K-Keith?" I asked him while trying to stand back up. He just smirked, turning on his heel and running away. I don't get it, why was he here? And why did he look like a normal person? Oh... Oh my god, I think I know now. Heck, this will be hard. Well, never mind now. I ran to my school, but it didn't matter, I was already late. Hopefully, no one noticed.

I slipped in my seat, as quietly as possible, and smiled at Pidge, who saw me. She was the only one, but her observation skills were the best I've ever seen. Sometimes I got jealous, because of the things she knew, but then I told myself, that I should be honest with everyone and not be jealous of my friend, who's a bit better than me. I needed time to make things right, it didn't matter. Noone was better than the other one.

After school I went back home, joking with Pidge and Hunk, causing some people to look at us, while Pidge was floating in the air. We were lucky because Hunk always put his arms in the air, so it looked like he was holding Pidge. I had fun that afternoon. Hunk left us near my own apartment because he went to help his parents to shop, a witch shop. Pidge went with me because she wanted to meet Keith again, hoping he will look like a cat again.

I don't know, why am I telling you this, I just wanted to tell you a story about me and my exam studies, but I got confused and I fell into it, I'm sorry.

Well, I will not tell anything about things that happened next, I'll just tell you about my exams. I told you that spells, except the small ones, were prohibited. Well, after ending the second year, you could do bigger spells, after ending the third year, you could do curses, but small ones, and after fourth year and graduation, you could do spells everywhere.

As always, I sat in my living room, Keith cuddled in my lap looking like a cat, calming me down, and I had fun while trying new spells. Right now, on my left-hand blue flames were dancing, on the right one were green ones, and both of them were mirroring in my eyes, warming my heart up. This was one part of exams. And I practically had it, I could make flames. The next part was hard.

Everyone could change into some animal, but me? Haha, no. I just had ears and tail and my eyes changed shape and color. But... Maybe Keith can help, right?

"Hey, Keith, wake up," I shook with his small cat body and he opened his eyes, yawning. Then he changed back to his normal state, he looked like a boy, that is the same age as me. Black hair, falling to his face, red t-shirt and ripped black jeans.

"Yes, Lance?" he asked and stretched.

"I just... can you, please, help me with my animal change? I don't know how to do it," I mumbled, but he heard. I saw his smirk and the fact, that he started floating again.

"Sure thing, Lance," he nodded. And then he started teaching me, how to change into an animal.

Well, it took us few days, but I finally got it. Little did we know, that my change is a dog and as a dog, I tried to chase Keith, who looked like a cat again...

But thanks to him, I finished my exams. I brewed him tea, because it was cold outside, raining heavily. We were curled on the couch, watching some show on my laptop, while there were floating candles again. It wasn't like we were a couple or... I don't know, friends with benefits. We were just really comfortable with each other. And when I saw him for the first time, I thought, we won't be getting along. But we did, and I was really glad.

"Can we have some _sereni-tea_ , Lance?" Keith chuckled. He was always like this. He knew about my sereneness and he was making fun of it. But thanks to him, it just grew stronger and I was a better person. He helped me. He really helped me.

"Sure, Keith, we can have some _sereni-tea_ ," I laughed back. I was happy. I felt at home. I felt loved.

**_pidges2k17**

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it doesn't make sense, English isn't my first language but I'm trying to improve myself a lot lately~  
> I hope you liked this stupid joke c:  
> _pidges


End file.
